User blog:TheJollyScot/Endless Ocean custom map ideas Part 6
Endless Ocean maps part 6 Hello again. This is probably going to be the last one of these I’ll make in a while. At least until I can think of new places to go. For now this will focus on the eastern coastline of the Pacific, from the Galapagos to the Bay of California. The waters here are yet another interesting mix of cold water and warm water mixed together; bands of warm water flowing in from warmer parts of the Pacific are known as El Niño (Spanish for The Boy) while bands of colder water from the Antarctic and Arctic are known as La Niña (The Girl). Both the Bay of California and the Galapagos are biosphere hot spots with some of the most unique wildlife in the world. A few returning faces appear here too, most notably the Marine Iguana, Californian Sea Lion and Sea Otter. 1. We start off in the Galapagos with the Galapagos Sea Lion (Zalophus wollebaeki). These sea lions are smaller than their Californian counterparts and usually feed on small fish, especially sardines. However when sardines become scarce during El Niño events, they change their diet to other fish. They have even been seen to use pack hunting to take down larger fish such as tuna by herding them into rocky inlets. Sadly these sea lions are classed as endangered as their population is small and easily destabilised by the El Niño events. Other threats include introduced dogs which attack sea lions and accumulations of pesticides used to kill mosquitoes. Another seal that lives in the Galapagos is the Galapagos Fur Seal (Arctocephalus galapagoensis). This seal has had a harder time than the sea lion, as it has the lowest reproductive rates of any seal and their pups usually squabble with each other, usually with disastrous results. 2. We met the Marine iguana in the second game and now we meet its relative, the Galapagos Land Iguana (Conolophus subcristatus). This iguana is mostly an ashen greyish green all over but can have bright yellow or orange legs, spines and faces. There are two more land iguanas found on different parts of the Galapagos, such as the Pink Iguana (Conolophus marthae) on Isabela Island and the Sante Fe Iguana (Conolophus pallidus) on Sante Fe island. All these iguanas are primarily herbivorous but they will supplement their diet with insects and carrion. All iguanas and indeed all life on the Galapagos have suffered greatly due to human colonisation, however conservation has led to the protection and even increases in animal populations across the islands. However some still remain at risk, for example the Pink Iguana is at risk with hybridising with other land iguanas. 3. The most famous of all Galapagos animals is of course the Galapagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra). This species, along with the Aldabra giant tortoise, is a remanent of a wide range of giant tortoises that once roamed worldwide millions of years ago. Now they are restricted to certain small islands. These tortoises are some of the longest lived animals on Earth, with several individuals being over 100 years old. They start their day sunning themselves for an hour at dawn before foraging for most of the day. They will also bathe in water, dust and mud to cool down and also get rid of parasites on their skin. These tortoises graze on a variety of leaves and fruits, including tough cacti. They also have a mutualistic relationship with some species of Darwin’s Finches, which feed on their skin parasites. Although they were almost completely wiped out by human exploitation and introduced species, these tortoises have recovered remarkably. Captive breeding and extermination of introduced predators have helped their numbers recover and in some cases thrive. They are still classed as vulnerable due to their limited range, but they are also regarded as one of the great success stories in wildlife conservation. 4. One of the many special birds living in the Galapagos is the Galapagos Penguin (Spheniscus mendiculus). This penguin is most similar to the African penguin and other ‘banded penguins’ such as the Humboldt Penguin (Spheniscus humboldti) and Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) which can also feature in this map. All of these penguins have suffered due to declines in fish stocks and oil spills, in addition to predation by natural predators such as leopard seals and in the case of the Galapagos Penguin, the Galapagos Hawk (Buteo galapagoensis). All of these penguins have thriving captive populations, so there is hope for re-introduction when environmental conditions improve. 5. Another iconic bird is the Flightless Cormorant (Phalacrocorax harrisi). As the name suggests, it cannot fly and acts more like a penguin than other sea birds. It is able to swim just below the water’s surface but can’t dive as deeply as the penguins, so they avoid competition with each other. Unlike penguins their feathers are not waterproof and so they spend time outside of the water to allow their wings and plumage to dry off. They were also once threatened by introduced predators but thanks to conservation efforts their numbers have recovered very well and they are no longer considered endangered. 6. Two more seabirds, though unrelated have a dynamic with each other. The Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) is a large and impressive bird, yet surprisingly lightly built. They have brownish-black plumage, long narrow wings, hooked beak and deeply forked tail. While the female is slightly larger than the male, the most famous aspect of this bird is the male’s bright red gular sac, which he inflates to attract a mate. In contrast the female has a white breast and stomach. These birds take food close to the ocean’s surface, usually feeding on flying fish. However they are also aggressive kleptomaniac feeders which steal fish from other sea birds. The second bird is the Lava Gull (Leucophaeus fuliginosus). This bird lives only around the Galapagos and unlike most gulls, nests solitarily. They were once endangered but are currently recovering. These gulls often follow the frigatebirds and will swoop in to take fish from the squabbling birds, using their smaller bodies and faster speed to their advantage. 7. A brightly coloured and common crab from around the Galapagos is Grapsus grapsus, ''often called the Sally Lightfoot Crab, though this also applies to many other species from the Atlantic and Pacific. Their carapaces come in brilliant hues of red, blue, orange and yellow. They are beneficial to many inhabitants, especially iguanas as they clean parasites from their bodies. These crabs are the main prey item of another bird which can also feature, the greyish blue Lava Heron (''Butorides sundevalli). 8. Of course no list of this area is complete with these two funny birds. The Blue Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) is an internet famous bird and iconic across the world. With their bright blue feet and funny mating dances, pointing their heads to they sky and jigging on one leg at a time. The Red Footed Booby (Sula sula) is more widespread yet not as famous as the blue footed, but is still a lovely colourful bird. Special shoutouts to the Nazca Booby (Sula granti) and Masked Booby (Sula dactylatra) for possibles in this map. Another possible seabird is the tufted puffin (Fratercula cirrhata), the largest species of puffin in the world. These colourful birds have black bodies, white faces, elegant yellow tufts and a bright red beak. 9. Moving into the water we come across a shark which is more widespread than its name suggests. The Galapagos Shark (Carcharhinus galapagensis) while most common around the Galapagos islands is also found scattered around the globe, possibly with an even greater range. However it is rarely encountered outside of the Galapagos and Hawaii. These sharks are not especially aggressive and are more curious about divers, but like most sharks they can be a threat if provoked. Appearance wise, this shark isn’t particularly distinguishable and is often confused with the similar Grey Reef Shark and Dusky Shark, the latter of which can be included in this map and the Australian map. 10. Around the eastern Pacific is a little known skate, the White Skate (Bathyraja spinosissima). I’m going to add more skates to my older maps, since these fish are sadly becoming endangered very rapidly due to overfishing, yet have very little attention, as they aren’t considered cute like pandas or many land mammals. Yet these fish are elegant in their own way. This small skate lives at great depths and is a shiny pearl white. Unlike most skates its not fished and isn’t considered of interest. 11. A common ray around the Bay of California is the Bat Ray (Myliobatis californica). These adaptable rays can live in variety of salinities and can be found in estuaries and other brackish systems. They feed mainly on crabs and often bury themselves in sand to ambush prey. They are friendly and will often let divers pet them. 12. A number of electric rays also live in this area. These include the largest, the Giant Electric Ray (Narcine entemedor), the colourful Bullseye Electric Ray (Diplobatis ommata) and the common, pearly white Pacific Electric Ray (Tetronarce californica). Like all rays of their type, they use electric discharges for defence and to stun prey and can be passive hazards in this map, similar to lionfish and electric eels. 13. One of the most attractive sharks throughout the world is the Leopard Shark (Triakis semifasciata) is endemic to the Pacific coast of North America. They have grey bodies with striking leopard like spots along the back. These active sharks feed mainly on bottom dwelling fish and invertebrates, such as sea urchins and are relatively harmless to humans, unless if provoked. 14. Sadly these next to entries are quite sad, including one species which will most likely be extinct in the near future. First we have the Totaboa (Totoaba macdonaldi) a large species of drum fish which is endemic to the Gulf of California. These fish live mainly around sheltered estuaries when young, swimming out to open sea as adults. Once abundant, it has become critically endangered due to intensive fishing and the extensive damns across the Colorado River, which has caused less freshwater to discharge into the Gulf’s estuaries, raising the salinity and seriously affecting the Totaboa larvae. Although commercial fishing has now stopped, there is a demand for their swim bladders in the Chinese medicine market and illegal fishing takes place. Thankfully there are now intensive patrols to protect wild populations and the fish is widely bred in captivity. 15. The second critically endangered animal in the Gulf and linked to the totaboa is the Vaquita Porpoise (Phocoena sinus) which may be on the verge of extinction. This porpoise was never hunted, but due to the use of gillnets and depletion of their main food source, the totaboa, their numbers have declined rapidly. A captive breeding programme was attempted but ultimately failed and now the last few Vaquita are protected by Sea Shepherd ships patrolling the gulf. I have no idea if this would be suitable as a dolphin partner, but it would be helpful in raising awareness. 16. A bright shoaling fish, the Gafftopsail Pompano (Trachinotus rhodopus) is a great small to medium fish on the same level as say the Jack Mackerel or Sardine. This lovely fish has a steely blue body and elegant long yellow fins. Another possibility is the Cocinero (Caranx vinctus), a mostly olive green stripy fish with yellow fins. This fish is an extremely popular choice for fish farms because of its hearty nature and resilience to most diseases. 17. Among the coral reefs of the eastern Pacific are a mixture of old and new odd faces. Starting off with the angelfish, we have the current in game King Angelfish which is found throughout the Pacific coastline of Central and South America, up to the gulf of California. A new addition to this map is the Clarion Angelfish (Holacanthus clarionensis) which is found off the coast of Mexico. This majestic fish is a brilliant sunny orange in both its adult and juvenile stages. As a juvenile it is slightly darker and has blue stripes across its body and face. Adults are brighter orange and have bright blue edging around its fins, blue lips and a slightly green tinted face. 19. A second angelfish is the highly underrated Cortez Angelfish (Pomacanthus zonipectus). The juvenile fish are black with stunning yellow and blue stripes, giving them a 1980s neon look. Adults are usually seen as ugly, but in reality if they are well cared for, they are often as beautiful as young fish. They are predominantly grey with a yellow markings across their pectoral fins and face, with healthy individuals having bright blue edged fins and marbled patterns across the body on the whole. The adults also have a prominent hump on their head. Although unpopular for the most part, this is one of my all time favourite fish, due to their rarity in captivity and sheer uniqueness. 20. Continuing the bright orange and blue theme is the Catalina Goby (Lythrypnus dalli). These joyful fish, while tiny, burn brightly and are more proof that colourful fish don’t just exist in the tropics. Having seen them in an aquarium with a tank full of coldwater corals, I can say these waters are alive with amazingly coloured life, some even outshining the tropical corals. These gobies also live within the needles of sea urchins, which are very common in the Gulf. A similar species is the Zebra goby (Lythrypnus zebra), which is also orange but with more extensive striping. Yet another goby from the Gulf and eastern Pacific is the Redhead Goby (Elacatinus puncticulatus)''. It also shares the same habit of hiding in sea urchins. This attractive grey fish has bright orange, yellow and turquoise patterns around its eyes. 21. I’m not sure if I have mentioned this before but here we go, the ever popular Zebra Moray Eel (''Gymnomuraena zebra), which is found throughout the Indo-Pacific region, but is one of the few common aquarium fish from here which is found this far east. This beautiful eel is a very dark brown with white stripes across its body. The main reason its so popular for aquariums is that it feeds almost exclusively on crustaceans, molluscs and sea urchins and rarely, if ever, eats fish. This makes it far more easy to mix with a fish only community. Another moray from the eastern Pacific is the Jewel Moray (Muraena lentiginosa). While beautifully coloured with an olive body and yellow spots, this eel is an aggressive predator and should not be mixed with smaller companions. 22. There aren’t that many damselfish here, but we have a couple of interesting options here. First is the Pacific or Panama Sergeant Major (Abudefduf troschelii), one of several Sergeant Major fish found throughout the world’s tropical oceans. I haven’t covered any before because they are complex and confusing and there are other damsels which are more unique to locations such as Japan and Hawaii. This species of Abudefduf is found throughout the tropical parts of the Eastern Pacific and is closely related to the more common and familiar Pintano or Atlantic Sergeant (Abudefduf saxatilis), the populations being separated during the formation of the Panama landbridge some 3 million years ago. Like the majority of Sergeant Major damsels they have a silvery body tinged with yellow in some parts and covered in several dark bars, reminiscent of a the striped insignia of sergeants in the military. They are shoaling fish which feed mainly on plankton. While you’ll see Sergeants referenced in many older aquarium books, they make poor tankmates as they are extremely aggressive and domineering with each other and other fish. They should only be kept in huge public aquariums or in specialised tanks with other aggressive fish. 23. The second damsel is one of the largest of all damselfish, rivalling the Garibaldi which we’ll see later, the appropriately named Giant Damselfish (Microspathodon dorsalis). Adult fish are a very dark blue with a whitish face, while juveniles are covered in brilliant blue spots and lines. The Microspathodon live in the southern and eastern Pacific and the Atlantic. They contain the largest damselfish species and are often overlooked by aquariums, due to their extremely aggressive behaviour and dull colours as adults. In the wild they will chase away fish and even divers from their territory, which they use for feeding and reproduction. These fish have the interesting habit of farming algae; in their territory they will actively encourage the growth of algae by removing unwanted plants and detritus and scaring off other herbivorous fish. 24. A number of butterflyfish also make their home in the reefs around the Eastern Pacific. These include the familiar yellow longnose butterflyfish which is already in the game, as well as a few oddities. Another familiar fish is the understated Sunburst Butterflyfish (Chaetodon kleinii), which is common throughout the Indian and Pacific oceans, but will shine more brightly here. I was unsure about adding it at first because it is very similar to the oriental butterflyfish, but given its underrated status, it deserves to shine. This is one of the smallest butterflyfish and has a rich yellowish brown body with two broad white bands running down its body, a black bar across its face and a dark mouth. These fish are very gentle and rank as one of the most durable of butterflyfish in the aquarium. 25. The oddball butterflyfish is the Barberfish (Johnrandallia nigrirostris), which is the only species in its genus and is found only around the Eastern Pacific. It is silvery yellow fish with a compressed body, a black line across its back, a white face with black markings and striking brown eyes. They live in small groups and also act as cleaner fish to larger animals. Another oddball fish from the same area is the Scythemarked Butterflyfish (Prognathodes carlhubbsi/falcifer). I’ve put in two species this time because while their distribution differs, they are essentially the same fish in appearance and behaviour. The Prognathodes is another group of fish which is local to the Atlantic and Eastern Pacific, due to the two oceans once being connected until the formation of Panama. These fish are rarely if ever spotted by divers as they live in reefs which usually considered too deep to dive safely too. The scythemarked butterflies have silvery bodies, yellow fins and a prominent black arch shaped mark in the middle of their bodies. Their anal and adipose fins give them a rather squared look and they also have a spiky looking dorsal fin. These fish have long snouts also for poking into crevices in search of prey such as worms. 26. The Cortez Rainbow Wrasse (Thalassoma lucasanum) is another beautiful wrasse species and one which easily gets lost in the myriad of other wrasse. This fish starts life as dark red and greenish yellow juveniles, before maturing into mainly pink adults with splashes of blue, yellow and purple. These common fish feed on a variety of small organisms and the juveniles act as cleaners to larger fish. 27. A very common fish throughout the Indian and Pacific Oceans, the Convict Tang (Acanthurus triostegus) is a small surgeonfish which forms large and vibrant shoals. While not as vibrant as other tangs, it still stands out with its silvery yellow body and six dark stripes across its body. They are very popular in both home and public aquariums, where they can be kept in groups in large tanks, but are likely to get bullied by more aggressive tangs. 28. Moving into the kelp forests of the Gulf of California now, we encounter a rich biome of fish and invertebrates. Our first animal is the Blacksmith Chromis (Chromis punctipinnis), a large species of damselfish. Adults are blueish black, while juveniles are mainly grey with patches of pale green, purple and blue as well as black spots. They feed on zooplankton and algae and form a symbiotic relationship with the Señorita Wrasse (Oxyjulis californica), a bright yellow fish which cleans both the Chromis and a variety of other fish. 29. Another damselfish is the iconic Garibaldi (Hypsypops rubicundus). Named after the scarlet and red uniforms worn by Italian general and political figure Giuseppe Garibaldi and his followers, this fish is bright orange and the largest damselfish in the world. Juvenile Garibaldis are also orange though have a smattering of bright blue spots and other markings across their back. Like the Giant Damsel, the Garibaldi is territorial and chases other fish away from its breeding grounds. 30. The Californian Sheepshead Wrasse (Semicossyphus pulcher) is another iconic fish from the kelp forests. This large wrasse feeds on hard shelled invertebrates and has distinctive colouration between genders and ages. Males having a black head and tail and red body, while females are pink all over. Juveniles are bright red with a black spots on their fins and a single orange or white line down their body. Sadly this fish has become rarer over the years due to overfishing for food and sport. Male fish are especially targeted, being larger than the females, creating an imbalance between male and female populations. 31. The Opaleye (Girella nigricans) is a medium sized fish which also dwells in the kelp forests. An understated beauty, this fish is a dark green with four white spots on its back and lashings of dark blue. It is a sea chub similar to those found around Australia which we covered in that blog. 32. A variety of groupers called rockfish also live around the Eastern coastline of North America. Some of these species are very colourful and beautiful. Three examples are the China Rockfish (Sebastes nebulosus), the Tiger Rockfish (Sebastes nigrocinctus) and the Flag Rockfish (Sebastes rubrivinctus). The China Rockfish is a primarily black with scattered patches of yellow. Adults are territorial and use their erect fin spines to make them appear bigger during territory contests. They feed mainly on benthic invertebrates, such as brittle stars. The Tiger Rockfish is another territorial fish which lurks among coral and rocky outcrops. It is mainly a pale orange with several dark red stripes. It is a very long lived species and some individuals are known to be over 100 years old. The Flag Rockfish in contrast to the other two species is much more bold and often found swimming freely above coral reefs. This fish is white with red peppermint like bands across its body. 33. A unique family of fish also live in these cooler reefs. The Greenlings are relatives of the lionfish, but unlike their more famous cousins they don’t have venomous fins. Most are carnivores, though a few are generalist feeders and will eat algae along with meaty foods. The most well known and important commercially is the Lingcod (Ophiodon elongatus). This large fish lies motionless on coral reefs to ambush passing prey and is mainly brown to blend in with its surroundings. Unlike other greenlings, Lingcod form large colonies and will breed among ledges and rocky crevices. The eggs are defended until they hatch. The larvae initially live in the open sea before settling on the ground and hide among eelgrass. 34. Two other greenlings are much smaller. The Rock Greenling (Hexagrammos lagocephalus) is mostly dark green with brilliant green fins and bright fiery red spots across its body. This fish is solitary, but not territorial or aggressive which, coupled with its striking colouration, makes it popular in public aquariums. The Kelp Greenling (Hexagrammos decagrammus) as its name suggests, prefers kelp forests and sandy sea floors over rocky outcrops. Male Kelp Greenlings are bright orange with blue markings, while females are mainly blue with orange fins, tail and mouth. 35. The Gulf of California and Pacific coast of Central America are rich with sea urchins. These echinoderms are relatives of sea stars and graze on algae and small sessile invertebrates, while being prey to larger animals such as triggerfish and sea otters. I’ll be focusing mainly on one urchin, the Purple Sea Urchin (Strongylocentrotus purpuratus). This vibrant purple species is an important grazer and detritus eater in the kelp forests. Indigenous Californian tribes would also harvest it for food, eating the yellow eggs. 36. As well as sea urchins, a huge variety of sea stars live here. One of the smaller species is the Ochre Sea Star (Pisaster ochraceus). This sea star is usually purple, but can come in orange, dark red or yellow. It is an important species which helps control sea urchin numbers from overwhelming kelp forests, however like many American sea stars, it has sadly been the victim of a sporadically occurring disease called Sea Star Wasting Disease, which causes rapid decay of tissue and is usually fatal. This disease has been linked to ocean acidification and global warming. Another small sea star is the Bat Star (Patiria miniata). This sea star has webbing between its arms, making it resemble bat wings and like the Ochre Star, they are mainly detritus eaters. They usually have five arms, but can have as many as nine and come in a variety of colours, mottled or solid, including purple, orange, yellow, red, green and brown. 37. A larger sea star, the appropriately named Giant Sea Star (Pisaster giganteus) is a fierce invertebrate predator, feeding on gastropods, barnacles, bivalves and limpets. Due to its large size, it has few predators such as sea otters and sea birds. It can have a brown, grey or yellowish surface and is generally covered in blue, blunt spines which are used as defence against predators. These spines are random and don’t follow a set pattern, so no two sea stars have the same pattern. 38. A shrimp from this area is the Red Rock Shrimp (Lysmata californica). This small yet bright crustacean is red with pinkish silver and lives in large colonies where it cleans larger animals. 39. There are a number of sea slugs also. First up are two with similar colours and behaviours. First is the Clown Sea Slug (Triopha catalinae), a white sea slug with bright orange tendrils. It feeds on bryozoans and can be found from Alaska to Mexico and has also been found in Japan and Korea. The second sea slug, Limacia cockerelli, also has a white body and has long orange dorsal papillae. Like the Clown Slug, it also feeds on bryozoans, but only a specific species, Hincksina velata. 40. A much larger sea slug, the California Aglaja (Navanax inermis) is a voracious predator and feeds on snails, other sea slugs and has even been known to take down fish. It also has a formidable defence, secreting a foul smelling and tasting yellow substance in its slime trail to deter predators. This slug is mainly black with blue spots and yellow lines. And with that my list comes to an end. This area of the world is chock a block full of other things, such as blennies and what not, but I think 40 animals is enough for now. I will also be updating some of my other lists later on, but for now this will be the last full list. I’ve exhausted most of the known oceans and need to think of new areas to cover, including new freshwater systems such as a mini map for Papa New Guinea and its famous rainbowfish. But I hope you have enjoyed this and hopefully its not been boring and thank you for bearing with me all this time. Category:Blog posts